Red Faced
by yongie13
Summary: Wajah manisnya selalu memerah tanpa ia tahu sebabnya/tapi rona merah itu begitu manis/dia... Kim Ryeowook diasingkan karena satu alasan, namun Yesung tidak peduli dengan rumor tentang Ryeowook/ketika akan mengatakan tentang perasaannya, Ryeowook melihat Yesung bersama seorang yeojya cantik/keduanya saling menyukai, hanya saja/YeWook/BxB/Oneshoot/review ne...


**Tittle: ****Red Faced**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Ketika tersipu malu wajahmu akan memerah._

_Ketika kau marah wajahmu juga akan memerah._

_Tapi kenapa ketika berdekatan dengannya mukamu juga merah?_

_Kau malu atau marah padanya?_

Kau! _Namja_ manis yang begitu pintar dalam pelajaran disekolahmu. Hari-hari kau jalani untuk membaca dan melakukan apa yang kau suka. Kau dengan talentamu membuat banyak orang ingin selalu dekat denganmu, tapi kau tidak mau berdekatan dengan mereka hanya karena menyadari mereka pasti akan meninggalkanmu sama seperti teman-temanmu saat sebelum kau pindah sekolah setahun lalu.

Yahh… saat mereka menyadari _namja_ manis sepertimu ternyata adalah sosok yang tidak menyukai _yeojya_.

"_Nae sonsaengnim_," suaramu begitu lembut membuat lawan bicaramu hanya menanggapimu dengan sebuah senyum

Sekarang kau bawa banyak tumpukan buku yang baru saja di berikan _sonsaengnim_ untuk kau bawa ke perpustakaan.

"Ryeowook-_ie_? Kau datang lagi?"

"Hu…um _hyung_," kau mulai bertingkah aneh lagi ketika melihat _namja_ tampan yang kini sedang menutup laptopnya. Kini _namja_ tampan itu menaikkan sedikit kacamata minusnya untuk memperhatikanmu dengan jelas.

Wajahmu kau tundukkan karena merasa aliran darahmu kini berdesir seolah berkumpul di muka manismu.

_"Wae_? Apa kau sakit?"

_"A-Anio…_ a-aku duluan _nae_ _hyung_," pintamu setelah menolak uluran tangan lembutnya yang tadi terulur ingin merasakan suhu tubuhmu.

Puk

Blush…

"Tidak panas, tapi kenapa mukamu merah?"

"Hng?" kau hanya diam saja ketika _namja_ tampan itu menarik kepalmu dan menyentuhkannya dengan kepala besarnya. Mukamu semakin memerah ketika menyadari jarak yang dibuat _namja_ tampan itu.

Selalu saja memerah ketika berdekatan dengannya. Kau menyukainya, itulah faktanya.

_Namja_ tampan itu adalah orang pertama yang tidak menghindar sekalipun ia mendengar rumor kau menyukai _namja_. Tidak tahu karena dia menyukaimu juga atau karena hal lainnya? Bisa saja wajah manismu mengingatkannya pada saudaranya atau mungkin mantan _yeojya_chigu-nya.

Inikah yang membuatmu tidak mau berharap dari cintanya?

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Langit yang cerah cukup membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik di awal pagimu._

Kau buka jendela kamarmu dan mendapati seseorang tengah melambaikan tangannya padamu. _Namja_ tampan itu menggunakan celana selututnya, jaket cukup tebal dan sepatu sport-nya. Kali ini _namja_ tampan itu tidak menggunakan kacamata minusnya.

"Cepatlah turun… _hyung_ lelah menunggumu," teriakannya membuatmu tersenyum kemudian menuntup kembali jendela kamarmu untuk segera mengambil sepatu sport mu lalu berlari keluar rumahmu setelah berpamitan pada _umma _mu yang sedang sibuk didapur.

"Kenapa lama?" pertanyaannya membuatmu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangmu. Namun sedetik kemudian kau kembali tersipu malu ketika jemari hangat itu mengacak pelan rambutmu.

"_Mianhae_,,," lirihmu masih menundukkan kepalamu.

"Sekarang kita lari ke taman saja nae?" kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan untuk jogging di sekitar rumahmu.

Tiap minggu kau dan dia selalu melakukan ini. Dia _namja_ pertama yang kau sukai dan kau menganggapnya lebih dari teman.

Sepanjang jalan tangan kalian trus saja bertautan. Sekali-kali kau membalas senyumnya ketika sepasang coklat caramelmu dan juga sepasang obsidiannya bertemu.

Hari-hari kau habiskan dengan penuh kebahagiaan bersamanya. Kau mengakui kau menyukainya melalui diary yang kau tulis.

Tahun ini tahun terakhirmu bersamanya. Karena kau harus melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri, itu atas perintah _appa_-mu.

Kau berencana mengatakannya hari ini, seminggu sebelum keberangkatanmu. Tepatnya sehari setelah ujian sekolahmu. Setelah itu kau hanya bisa pasrah pada jawabannya nantinya.

"Wook-ie?" panggilannya membuatmu berhenti di depan koridor perpustakaan. Kau memelankan langkahmu ketika melihatnya merangkul seorang _yeojya_ cantik. _Yeojya_ yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah ada gosip kalau _namja_ itu memilik _yeojyachigu_ sebelumnya, namun kau melihatnya sendiri saat ini.

_Namja_ yang sudah kau cintai sejak lama yang tidak menghindarimu sekalipun ia tahu kau selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu dan mendengar rumor tentangmu dari teman di sekolah lamamu. _Namja_ yang selalu menemanimu tiap harinya kini merangkul seorang _yeojya_.

"_Hyung_?" sapamu mencoba membuat panggilanmu seperti biasanya.

"Kau belum pulang? Akhh perkanalkan ini adalah Kim Taeyeon," kau ulurkan tanganmu untuk membalas uluran tangan _yeojya_ cantik itu.

_Yeojya_ itu tersenyum namun kau mengigit bibir bawahmu ketika melihat sebuah senyum terukir dengan begitu tampannya di wajah _namja_ yang kau cintai.

"A-aku pulang duluan," ujarmu kemudian memilih meninggalkan keduanya.

Kau berbohong mengatakan pulang duluan. Lihatlah kau sekarang, duduk sendirian di tepi aliran sungai yang begitu deras.

Kalau kau berfikir ingin bunuh diri, tempat ini bisa membuatmu melupakan dunia ini. Tapi kau tidak berfikir tentang itu, setelah menulis diary-mu kau lempar diary tidak bersalah itu kedalam tempat sampah di yang di sediakan oleh pemerintah Korea Selatan.

Kaki-kaki mungilmu melangkah melewati jalanan kota Seoul. Sepasang coklat caramelmu membawamu masuk kedalam sebuah toko barang antik hanya sekedar untuk melihat sebuah kompas putih dengan ukiran mawar merah di bagian utaranya.

Degh

Kau segera menutup kembali kompas tersebut ketika sebuah sinar kemerahan membuat matamu silau. Kemudian kau meletakkan kembali benda itu sebelum keluar dari toko barang antik itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku selalu berjalan dengan satu cup ice cream ketika merasa kesal. Namun matahari membuat wajahku memerah karena panas. Kulit putihku tidak terlalu cocok dengan matahari yang bersinar begitu terang dan akhirnya ice cream akan membuatku sakit *Yongie_

Kau berfikir kau pun begitu sehingga kau melakukannya juga di sisah harimu yang tertinggal di Seoul. Kedua orang tuamu panik mendapatimu yang belum juga berkemas namun terbaring lemah di tempat tidurmu.

"_Chagiya_? _Umma_ bawa kau ke rumah sakit _nae_?" bahkan tanpa mendengar jawabanmu _appa_-mu segera menggengdongmu membawamu masuk ke mobil untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Dua hari kau dirumah sakit dan sejak itu juga terhitung delapan hari kau tidak melihat _namja_ tampan itu.

Merasa bosan kau melangkahkan kakimu membawa tubuh mungilmu keluar rumah sakit dengan selang infus masih menempel di tangan kananmu.

"Wook-ie?" panggilan dari suara baritone itu membuatmu berbalik dan mendapati _namja_ yang begitu kau sukai kini berdiri di depanmu.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Seminggu ini _hyung_ mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada dirumah, ketika menghubungi ponselmu tidak aktif," jelasnya menarik lengan kirimu yang tidak ditempeli infus untuk duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit.

Udara yang sedikit panas membuat mukamu kembali memerah. Dengan sigap _namja_ tampan itu merentangkan jemarinya untuk menutupi kepalamu. Melihat itu kau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ada disini?" tanyamu masih dengan posisi tangannya yang melindungi mukamu dari sinar matahari.

"Aku menemui _uisanim_ yang dulu merawat adikku, Kim Taeyeon. _Yeojya_ yang beberapa waktu lalu bertemu denganmu, aku selalu bercerita tentangmu padanya dan dia memintaku membuatmu bertemu dengannya. Adikku menderita sakit jantung keturunan dari _appa_ membuatnya harus di rawat dirumah sakit."

Degh

Kau hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasannya. _Namja_ yang membuat hari-harimu bahagia ternyata memiliki sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam. Tanpa terasa kau menangis merasakan kebodohanmu beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Sekarang dia sudah bahagia bersama _appa_ di langit sana."

Mendengarnya kau tidak mampu lagi menahan isakanmu. Segera saja kau memeluknya dan meminta maaf membuatnya tidak mengerti namun membalas pelukanmu.

Isakanmu membuat mukamu kembali memerah, matamu sedikit bengkak karena menangis saat menyadari kebodohan yang kau lakukan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan mengikuti Yesung ketika _namja_ tampan itu masuk kedalam sebuah komplek pemakaman.

"_Oppa _sudah mendengar kalau dia tidak jadi melanjutkan sekolahnya keluar negeri, kau tahu? _oppa_ begitu senang mendengarnya sampai _oppa_ tidak tahu harus menemuinya seperti apa nanti. Apalagi dia bilang akan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul university."

_Namja_ manis itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dibelakang Yesung hanya untuk mendengar pembicaraan _namja_ tampan itu dengan adiknya.

"Sejak pertama melihatnya _oppa_ menyukainya Taeng_-yah_… dia manis dan juga begitu baik. Baik-baik saja kau disana bersama _appa nae_? _Oppa_ akan merawat _umma_ di sini."

Grep

"Hng?" Yesung hanya diam ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya begitu erat. Sebuah isakan terdengar begitu jelas membuatnya memaksa membalik tubuhnya.

"Wook-ie?"

"_Mianhae hyung… saranghae_." gumaman Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersenyum dan balas memeluknya.

"_Hyung_ mencintaimu, apa kau mau menjadi _namja_chigu _hyung_?"

"_Nae_… aku sungguh mencintai _hyung_."

Pelukan keduanya bergitu erat seolah tidak ada di antara mereka yang ingin melepaskannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

Kau bahagia bukan sekarang? Kau mendapatkan _namja_ yang kau inginkan. Hari-harimu kembali seperti semula namun dengan lebih baik lagi kalian sama-sama mencintai.

Tapi wajahmu tetap saja memerah ketika mendapat pelukannya dan bahkan mukamu begitu memerah tiap kali bibir kisable itu menciummu lembut. Padahal hanya sebuah ciuman ringan.

"Berhentilah meledekku dasar malaikat bodoh! Kau membuatku sakit karena mengikuti caramu memakan ice cream sembari berlajan di bawah terik matahari," teriakanmu sungguh tidak sopan Kim Ryeowook.

Tapi... YAA! Kalau kau tidak sakit maka kau tidak akan bertemu dengan _namja_ mu itu kan?

Dan sekarang kau mulai tidak memperhatikan aku. Padahal sejak lama kita selalu bersama, kita teman yang sudah ditakdirkan. Malaikat kecil sepertiku dengan seorang manusia sepertimu, ini pertemanan yang aneh.

Sebenarnya alasan kau dijauhi oleh teman-temanmu dulu adalah karena kau tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu untuk meneriakiku membuat teman-temanmu berfikir kau aneh. Tapi kau sungguh aneh Kim Ryeowook.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Hanya bagian dari keisengan saya untuk menulis fict pendek ini. Bagian akhirnya lupakan saja kalau kalian tidak setuju. Hahaha

Ucapan terima kasih untuk readers fashion Conscious. Saranghae ^^/

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
